Goristro
Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar'ri) Hit Dice: 16d8+192 (264 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 22 (-2 size, +14 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+33 Attack: Slam +23 melee (2d8+9) or rock +14 ranged (2d8+9) Full Attack: 2 slams +23 melee (2d8+9) and gore +18 melee (2d8+4) or rock +14 ranged (2d8+9) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Powerful charge 6d6+13, rock throwing, spell-like abilities, stomp Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 5, immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10 and fire 10, rock catching, see invisibility, spell resistance 22, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +22, Ref +10, Will +12 Abilities: Str 29, Dex 10, Con 35, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 12 Skills: Climb +28, Concentration +31, Intimidate +20, Jump +28, Listen +21, Spot +21 Feats: Awesome Blow, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Overrun, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 16-32 HD (huge); 33-48 HD (gargantuan) This creature looks like a cross between a human and a bison. Its thickly muscled body is covered in brown, almost black, hair. Two curved horns protrude from the top of its bison head. Instead of feet it has a pair of cloven hooves. It glares at you and hunches down, almost as if its just getting ready to charge. The goristro are the walking siege weaponry of the Abyss. They are strong, excessively tough, built for fighting, and very stupid. In fact, if there weren’t any stronger demons, the goristro would be content to eat, kill each other, and commit random acts of excessive violence. As it is, the molydeus, mariliths, and balors keep the goristro at the front lines, where they are more likely to deal more damage to their enemies than their own troops. Goristro stand 18 feet tall and weigh 6,000 pounds. COMBAT Goristro are simpleminded opponents who rarely – if ever – use anything beyond the simple ‘hit it till it dies’ tactic. They use their spell-like abilities rarely and usually only if commanded by their more powerful commanders. A goristro’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Powerful Charge (Ex): A goristro typically begins a battle with a charge at an opponent, lowering its head to bring its curved horns into play. In addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge, this allows the demon to make a single gore attack with a +23 attack bonus that deals 6d6+13 points of damage. Rock Catching (Ex): The goristro can attempt to catch rocks hurled at him by making a DC 20 reflex save as a free action. The goristro must be ready and aware in order to catch the rocks. If the rocks have a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount. Rock Throwing (Ex): A goristro is adept at throwing rocks weighing 60 pounds. The rocks have a range increment of 140 feet. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), scare (DC 13). Caster level 10th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Stomp (Su): As a standard action three times per day, the goristro can stamp on of its cloven feet, causing a great shockwave to erupt outward from it in a 60 ft. radius. Anyone within the area must make a Reflex save (DC 30) or be knocked prone. The shock lasts for one round. Any creatures of large size or smaller attempting to move must make a Balance check (DC 30) or fall prone. Creatures that succeed can move at only half speed and take a -6 penalty on all attack rolls, AC, and reflex saves. Any spellcasters attempting to cast a spell must succeed at a Concentration check (DC 20 + spell level) or lose the spell. The shockwave deals 10d8 points of damage to structures in the radius, which ignores up to 10 hardness. Anyone caught beneath falling structures or collapsing caverns takes 8d6 points of damage (Reflex save DC 30 for half). Those who fail the Reflex save are considered buried. The save DC’s are Constitution based. See Invisibility (Su): Goristro have a continuous see invisibility ability, as the spell (caster level 10th). Category:Tanar'ri